1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to: a fitting member and a leaf spring by which an apparatus main body, installed into an attachment hole opened in a ceiling, is fitted to the ceiling; and a lighting apparatus including the fitting member or leaf spring.
2. Description of Related Art
A lighting apparatus installed into an attachment hole opened in a ceiling, i.e., a so-called “downlight”, is inserted into the attachment hole in the ceiling from below, and is fixed to the ceiling by a fixture provided at a main body of the lighting apparatus. This lighting apparatus is formed so that a V-shaped leaf spring is generally used as a fixture, and the ceiling is pressed by an urging force produced in response to elastic deformation of the leaf spring, thereby fixing the lighting apparatus to the ceiling (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-128789, for example).
The lighting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-128789 includes: an outer frame having an approximately cylindrical shape or box-like shape and installed into an attachment hole provided in a ceiling; and a lighting apparatus main body hooked to inside of the outer frame by a hook member provided at the outer frame. This lighting apparatus is formed so that upper and lower surfaces of the ceiling are sandwiched between a fixture provided at an outer peripheral wall of the outer frame and a flange part provided at a lower end of the outer frame, thus fixing the lighting apparatus main body. The fixture is a V-shaped leaf spring and has, at its one side, an attachment part attached to the outer frame and has, at its other side, an arc-shaped pressing part curved convexly toward the one side. Upon insertion of the outer frame into the attachment hole provided in the ceiling, the pressing part of the fixture is pressed against an upper edge region of the attachment hole from obliquely above by an urging force produced in response to elastic deformation of the fixture, so that a downward force acts on the ceiling, the outer frame receives an upward force from the fixture in reaction to this, and an upper surface of the flange part is pressed and fixed to the lower surface of the ceiling, resulting in fixation of the lighting apparatus to the ceiling.